


Icy Hollow

by Malice



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malice/pseuds/Malice





	Icy Hollow

It was raining, hard. It may have been spring but considering the weather as of late…Flash floods had happened in the area recently. Rivers were overflowing with turbulent waters, and still the rain fell down. Dark clouds cut out the heavens above and the red neon lights that named the nearby hotel flickered from various power surges. 

Nobody was around and the only sounds came from the thundering storm from above. It was late in the evening breaking into the morning hours. Three am had come and was slowly ticking by and even though the storm had been here for several hours, it continued to rain as if it had just arrived. Certainly, the weather was vicious as of late. 

A blinding flash appeared in the middle of the hotel parking lot and something seemed to have fallen to the ground with a heavy thud. The object, a human body, landed hard on the ground, sprawled in a growing puddle from the rain. Once the light had disappeared the sounds of the storm took hold once again.

For over an hour the body went unnoticed, undisturbed. The hotel didn’t have any guests at the moment, so not a single soul was around. He breathed softly before the man’s eyes snapped open and he took in a gasp – as if he had been drowning. Nick’s eyes swiveled in his head in a panic as he looked around. Where was he? What had happened?

For a while it seemed that he was content to stay on the ground, but the actual matter was that he was in too much pain. Nick stiffened slightly as waves of agony went through them. For the longest time he had been frozen, trapped within his own body because he had said yes to Satan. Being the vessel of the Devil had been the second worst thing that had happened to him as of late. Still, he had hardly remembered anything that Lucifer had done or said..Here and there he had seen, as if watching a movie from far away, but for the most part – Nick had been freezing.

With Lucifer gone it was if somebody had poured lava onto his body. It was cold outside, but the sheer change in temperature from Lucifer to reality was burning him alive. He rolled onto his back and screamed in agony, his voice choked several times in his cries as he tried to curl into a ball. Nick gasped for air again, staring up at the cloudy sky as he just blacked out from the pain.

He finally awoke, around six am, the storm had lightened slightly, but it was still raining. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the pavement he was laying on. Would he ever feel warm again? He struggled to push his upper body to a more vertical angle. That was when he noticed the blood. Some had washed it away but he was bleeding, a lot, or had the rain diluted it. As lightning flashed in the sky he got a look at the small rivers of his own life force running away from him.

That was when he realized how much Lucifer had done to keep him in once piece. Nick might have not been the Devil’s number one choice, but he had used quite a bit of angelic magic to keep his body intact. He was broken, physically, emotionally, mentally, and the more he remained conscious the more he remembered…

It took him a grueling twenty minutes to stand up, wavering, leaning over like a zombie. He felt like one at the moment. He shut his eyes as one of the wounds on his face opened up anew and started to bleed. He stumbled forward and gasped in pain. Did he have a broken leg? How the Hell did he have a broken leg? More importantly…How was he alive? 

Where was the Devil? Had he finally gotten his true vessel? Had he shown pity and gratefulness that Nick had said yes to him? Or was this some sick cosmic joke that Lucifer was playing with him..Was this a taste of freedom…or was this the end for Nick Aaron; to die in a motel parking lot, in a storm, bleeding and frozen. 

He reached up to feel the wounds on his face, but he had not feeling in his fingers – as if they had been stuffed in ice all this time. He was literally ice cold to the touch.


End file.
